Media providers and/or metering entities such as, for example, advertising companies, broadcast networks, etc. are often interested in the viewing, listening, and/or media behavior of audience members and/or the public in general. To collect these behaviors and/or interests, an audience measurement company may enlist panelists (e.g., persons agreeing to have their media exposure habits monitored) to cooperate in an audience measurement study. The viewing behavior of these panelists as well as demographic data about the panelists is collected and used to statistically determine (e.g., project, estimate, etc.) the size and demographics of a larger viewing audience. Traditionally, those panelists log their exposure to media (e.g., movies they have watched, television shows they have seen, etc.) in a notebook and send the notebook to the media provider and/or metering entity.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.